bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Hachi Ninja
I have one mission in life. Somewhere in this world is an evil base with a Self Destruct switch. I must find this switch and press it... it is destiny. Appearance Hachi appears to be a typical Canadian… Goose, that is to say. Covered in black white and greyfeathers, with scrawny legs and Webbed toes. He has an average wingspan for someone of his species, as is his height and weight. He wears a blue tuque on top of his head, and a long green scarf around his neck at all times. Aside from that, he wears no clothing, and has no real distinguishing features aside from a scar over his left eye. Personality Hachi is rarely consistant in anything he does, even in his inconsistencies. Simply assume that he will be difficult regardless of what kind of situation he ends up in, or who he happens to be around. If they say left, he often goes right. If they say ‘right’, he’ll start to fly. The only time he doesn’t try to do the opposite of what he’s told is when he believes the opposite is exactly what the other person wants. It’s not that he’s contrary on purpose, his mind simply works that way naturally. Hachi adores children, and often goes out of his way to make a child smile. At times, it’s almost as if this is the only reason that he exists. If he thinks he’s found a good kid, he is all to happy to help the child as they go on an adventure of the child’s chosing. One of the only things that will make the Odd Duck show emotion other than psychotic good humor is for someone to mistreat or threaten a child. Hachi likes to ignore common sense and make decisions on his own regardless of who these decision affect. In most cases these decisions can be ignored, as they are only true in Hachi’s own twisted mind., For instance, he's a hopeless flirt, and can't help but moon over a woman and happily ignore any notion of a racial barrier, regardless of the woman's desires. This is especially true in the case of a certain germaphobic chemist. Likes Kids, candy, fish, Chirpy, pretty ladies, explosions, anvils. Dislikes Men, math, omelettes, Roast (insert Bird species here) History There was once a group of friends, just a few kids that loved to tell eachother stories. They talked for hours and hours, each child taking on the role of a few characters as needed. Each day their story grew. They would fight and argue, sometimes new people would enter into the group, sometimes people left, but some things never changed. A certain person, and certain people connected to him, remained connected. The story was the symbol of that connection, as was a pendant that broke into several pieces that the core members of the group split amongst themselves. Even after they grew up, they remained close, and the story continued. This is a fragment of that story, one that may seem silly and pointless to most, but to those that created it, it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Far, far away from here, on the other side of a full moon, lies the kingdom of Jewel. It was once peaceful place, ruled by a group known as the Council. They were wise and fair, answering only to the High King: Pyrch Fa’ Torran. There were of course some minor disputes and problems, here and there. But there was peace. This peace was kept by a group called the Marked, beings of immense power and skill. Each was marked, in one way or another, from scars to birthmarks to tattoos. Each held power that most could only dream of. One member of this group was a ninja named Hachi, or as he liked to say: A Hachi named Ninja. Hachi was kind and honest, but incredibly odd. He could use the art of Transformation, and summon objects, but he only ever used them in what most would call silly or pointless ways. Whether improvising a disguise after transforming into a goose, or singing a ‘stealth song’ as he snuck into an enemy stronghold. Yet, he was impossible to predict. He may have seemed a fool, but often his strange actions had points to them. Hachi’s goal was not always victory in any given battle. His seemed capable of getting anyone involved in anything, although it was hard to tell if this was on purpose or not. The people that became involved with him all agreed on one thing though: Whether it was good or bad, it was not something they would ever forget. Hachi fought hard with his companions to protect their home, and for many years they succeeded. For a time, in fact, nothing at all happened. The story had stopped for a time. That was not so bad, after all, their world was at peace…. Then the story started again, bringing with it chaos and pain. Hachi cannot remember much of what happened in that time, only that he and his friends were betrayed, by someone very close to them. The king vanished, most of the Marked were altered beyond recognition, and Hachi’s very mind was shattered. He was not sure how much time passed, or where he was during that time, but eventually Hachi woke up. He did not remember falling asleep, if he was honest, but he was awake now. He had his friend, Chirpy, a six foot tall invisible talking squirrel that Hachi really didn’t remember before now. However, the bird still knew that the squirrel was family. Bird? That’s not right… or was it? Hachi couldnt’ remember what he was supposed to be, not even a little bit. In fact, where was he? A place with tall buildings that touched the sky, and strange metal carriages. Somehow, in spite of not seeing any of these things before, the young goose knew what this place was: The real world. Even Hachi knew he wasn’t supposed to be hear, especially not in this form. Yet he was stuck in thsi strange world in this strange form. Hachi didnt’ know much about this situation… except for two simple things: The person that betrayed him and his friends was hear, and he had to hunt that person down. Secondly: … He may not belong in this world, but he could have a heck of a lot of fun while he was here. And what fun he would have He felt sorry for the people of this world in a way… Oh, well. They’d get over it. Powers and Abilities Bringers Light Manipulations learning: If shown how, Hachi is a fairly quick study when it comes to learning new manipulations. Depending on said manipulations innate difficulty of course. Martial Arts Fullbring Mistaken Identity The fullbring originally allowed its owner to take on the form of character from a story that he and a group of friends used to make up during their spare time. This character, called Hachi, had two forms. That of a human, and alternately he could be a Goose. However, due to certain events, the user is stuck in the form of the goose. He can still use the Fullbring’s Powers very close to their full potential. When it is deactivated, the fullbring is a simple pendant, one piece of one in fact. A symbol of friendship and an old beloved story. Ability 1 The scarf around Hachi’s Neck can stretch and grow a certain extent, with Hachi having full control over it. The scarf can become as hard as steel, or as flexible as rubber, depending on what the weilder needs. The scarf usually works as a set of arms for the Goose, but can be used as bladed weapons or other purposes depending on the situation Ability 2 Hachi can conjure up a variety fo objects, although he has a large fondness for office safes and Anvils. He also has a large Mallet, easily twice the size of his body that he often uses as his main weapon. Hach cannot summon anything stronger than himself. For example, if he wanted to summon an eight ton boulder, Hachi would have to be able to lift that amount, with minimal effort, otherwise the object will not appear. Ability 3 The story that Hachi was created for, involved a master ninja that could change his form at will. Although, he only ever took on the form of a goose for some unknown reason. Mistaken Identity originally allowed its wielder to take on the shape of either the goose, or the Ninja. The two forms had different pros and cons at one time, however the point is moot as for some reason, Hachi is permenately trapped in the shape of the goose. As is the wielder of this fulbring. Manipulations Depending on your SEI level, you have a varying amount of manipulations you can choose from. Please refer to this document for more information. Assuming a SEI level of 6, this part would look something like this. Statistics Trivia Chirpy is what could be called a Pooka. A spirit that brings fortune, good or bad it depends on the Pooka involved. Whether Chirpy actually exists or not is largely up for debate… As far as Hachi is concerned, Chirpy is the most real thing he knows. Quotes Optional. Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution